fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu
The Tatsu is a wingless Dragon who can travel on sea, sky or land and is thought to be a god or demi-god associated with Kilanirax. His abode is the Pinnacle of Ultimate Height. , pg. 140 - 2, 12, 19, 26 (stats), 30 (illustrated), 42, 52, 112, 138, 144, 146, 150, 156, 166, 172, 184, 188, 206, 208, 220, 278, 294 (illustrated), 304 | sampleimage = | skill = 11 (Lesser) 14 (Greater) | stamina = 14 (Lesser) 23 (Greater) | attacks = | weaponused = Large Bite and Large Claw (Lesser) Very Large Bite and Very Large Claw (Greater) | habitat = Forests, Mountains, Hills, Caves | numberencountered = 1 | type = Dragon/Monster | reaction = Neutral/Unfriendly | intelligence = High }} Origins and Distribution Tatsu are rare creatures usually found in Hachiman, in remote parts of the Forest of Shadows, or the highest peaks of the Shios'ii Mountains. Some Tatsu have been located in the wastes near the city-state of Zamarra in Southwest Khul, and in the mountains called the Anvils of the Gods in the distant south of the Old World. Description A Tatsu has a lizard-like head covered in horns, and a body covered in shining scales which are golden, silver, red and green in colour. There are two types of Tatsu, the Lesser Tatsu and the rarer, more powerful Greater Tatsu. The Tatsu describe themselves as being "bound by celestial laws". A Tatsu can fly despite lacking any wings. If encountering a traveller going through its domain, the Tatsu will challenge the traveller to a riddle contest or a game of chance. If the traveller wins the contest, the Tatsu will allow the traveller safe passage through the area. But if the traveller loses the contest, the Tatsu will attack them in a fight to the death. A Tatsu gains its magical powers from a sorcerous pearl embedded deep within their skull. Amazing powers are said to be granted to someone who can kill a Tatsu and ingest such a pearl. Such pearls are very, very rare, and only possessed by the most powerful wizards and emperors. Jade charms sculpted in the form of a Tatsu also exist. These are known as the Talismans of Fortuitous Circumstances, and give a bonus of 2 extra luck points to anyone who wears one. These talismans are sometimes given to those who assist a Tatsu. The Tatsu detest the Sturramak, and will gift a Talisman of Fortuitous Circumstances to anyone it meets who has killed a Sturramak. Special Abilities A Tatsu can breathe fire every second Attack Round, which requires a Test For Skill to avoid. If successful, the target suffers no damage, but if unsuccessful, the target suffers 4 points of stamina damage, or 6 points if the fire was breathed by a Greater Tatsu. Some Tatsu can also use magic, conjuring up illusory soldiers to protect their lairs, or creating thunderstorms to attack their enemies with winds and lightning. If using the Advanced Fighting Fantasy – The Roleplaying Game rules, then a Lesser Tatsu has Medium Armour, and gains a Damage Modifier of +1 to its Damage Roll. A Greater Tatsu has Heavy Armour, and gains a Damage Modifier of Double Damage.'' Other Media Further Notes Further Information in Canon See Also References Category:Divine Servants and Demi-Gods Category:Dragons